The King and I
by narutojunkie4life
Summary: Kurt is the high spirited prince of a Kingdom that has recently lost in a war, it must give up half of its land and Kurt as a peace offering to the selfish king of the other kingdom, Kurtofsky and maybe other pairings reviews would be nice!
1. Negotiation

**The King and I**

**Chapter 1: Negotiation**

* * *

><p>The room was silent; King Burt was quietly awaiting his kingdom's fate praying that land could be the satisfaction to end the war between his Kingdom and the tyrannical monarchy of the Kingdom of Pomerania. Now King Burt was the ruler of The Kingdom of Bavaria it was very small compared to its neighbors and it had recently had a brutal loss in the hands of its far greater neighbor. King Burt was known to be a caring ruler thinking about his people rather than expanding his kingdom. War was rare but the threat of the kingdom of Pomerania was not unexpected.<p>

King Burt was in the castles negotiation room the place where deals were official and a mans word was never token back. Accompanied with him was his eldest son and heir to the throne Prince Finnick or "Finn" as everyone called him. They were both waiting to here the final decision. The king of Pomerania was outside of the room talking to his noble men and what King Burt knew about him, King Dave was not a man that was pleased so easily. He was young and greedy and what worried King Burt was that King Dave always had tricks up his sleeve when it came to negotiations.

"This is giving me a damn migraine!" Finn whispered harshly to his father

King Burt glared at his heir "Quiet boy! I'm sweating like a mad man here awaiting our Kingdoms fate, and you're complaining about your head!"

"Dad! Why cant Kurt be here! He likes this political stuff and I don't!" Finn whined tugging at his father's sleeve

"Stop that!" King Burt barked, causing Finn to keep his hand's to himself.

The door creaked open causing both Finn and King Burt to look up. King Dave came in with a smirk and King Burt knew it wasn't anything good. Finn glared he didn't like King Dave, not one bit. First he causes war on Bavaria, secondly many innocent people were killed and what gets to Finn the most is how King Dave can come in his house making decisions on his future Kingdom.

"So what is it Davey? Done acting all high mighty what the hell do you want form us!" Finn snapped King Burt put his hand on his sons shoulder to calm himself.

King Dave's face darkened "Well Finney I am getting half of your land anyway, but I need something else!"

"So what is it that you have in mind?" King Burt approached the conversation slowly.

King Dave laughed it caused the room to get colder "well it isn't here but I will wait until it comes to me"

King Burt and Finn glanced at each other none of the monarchs knew what he was talking about.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed, he was lying in his bed alone bored out of his mind. It wasn't fair there is a negotiation going on in the floor beneath him and he is not there to share his opinion on the matter. Kurt didn't understand he had millions of suggestions but his father forbid him to come.<p>

_Why is Finn down there he's probably asleep or something!_

Kurt got out from underneath his silk bed covers, he was the prince of The Kingdom of Bavaria; he needed a say in this too! He wanted to give a piece of his mind to King Dave the monster who caused all this!

_He's probably as ugly as his personality._

Kurt smiled as he looked in the mirror; he fixed his hair and wore on his crown. It was a bit more feminine than Finn's. But Kurt's was encrusted with jewels such as diamond's and sapphires and that was just the way Kurt liked it.

"A crown is made to me marveled at! Not just to be worn on your head!" Kurt said to himself adding final touches to his hair.

And off the prince went.

* * *

><p>"Please!" King Burt begged "what do you want? I need my people to stop suffering right now"<p>

King Dave sighed "What I want isn't in this room"

"Then where is it?" Finn asked trying to control his rising temper. His father was on his knees begging King Dave, as he sat in his fathers chair acting like he ran the place.

King Dave smiled "when I see it than I will know I want it"

King Burt looked up at King Dave, it was hopeless the ruler was stubborn and even King Dave himself didn't know what he wanted

King Burt spoke up "Than I will give you anyth-

"Father I have come here to help on these matters of negotiation!" Kurt declared barging into the room smiling at his father and brother ignoring the other man in the room.

"Him"

King Burt looked in horror as Finn stood up "you can't-

"Him" King Dave repeated pointing to Kurt

"He is what I want"

* * *

><p><strong>####If you are confused:####<strong>

**Burt is the King of Bavaria with Finn and Kurt as the Princes**

**Dave is the King of Pomerania **

**Pomerania and Bavaria are the kingdoms ;)**

**I suck at spelling and grammar **

**Fun Fact Bavaria and Pomerania are places but I used there names because they sounded cool.**

**Reviews would be nice!**

_This means someone is thinking_


	2. My Kingdom

**The King and I**

**Chapter 2: My Kingdom**

* * *

><p>Kurt jumped at the strong voice of King Dave, he was too busy trying to act like a "hero" he didn't notice the other man in the room. Kurt turned to catch King Dave's eye fear couldn't help but consume the young prince.<p>

_This is King Dave? Oh god! Why is he looking at me like that?_

Kurt couldn't help but feel uncomfortable; it was as if King Dave was…"examining" him.

"I want him and I will leave your kingdom at peace" King Dave said, breaking his eye contact with Kurt who couldn't help but gasp at the revelation.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!_

"Never!" King Burt erupted, he will not let this monster take his son. God knows what he would do with Kurt! His son was too fragile to be with a demon like King Dave.

"Old man you are wearing out my patience" King Dave scowled "I have enough people present in your kingdom to massacre every innocent villager here"

King Burt went silent this was a very hard decision for him and he was lost. What should he do? For one his son will be taken and if he does not comply with King Dave's orders there will be more blood shed. Kurt glanced at King Burt he saw the conflict in his fathers face, Kurt bit his lip and took a look at Finn he didn't look so happy about this situation either.

"Listen you swine!" Finn growled as he took a step closer to king Dave. They were now in each other's faces.

"I don't know who the hell- it didn't take long for Finn to be slammed against the wall in Kind Dave's grasp, gasping for air as Kurt and King Burt looked in horror.

"No you listen to me brat" King Dave hissed "either you give me your brother or I will wipe your kingdom off on the face of the planet!"

"N-never" Finn choked as he was slowly suffocating.

"Is that so?"

"You will never take Kurt!"

King Dave turned letting Finn go as he dropped to the floor breathing heavily. King Burt raced towards his son kneeling to check on Finn's well being. King Dave approached Kurt the young prince eyes widened as the King hovered over him.

"So your name is Kurt?" King Dave asked gently, his eyes were scanning the beautiful boy in front of him.

"Y-Yes" Kurt nodded shifting his gaze away form King Dave.

King Dave stretched his arms towards Kurt; the prince was frozen in fear.

_OH NO HE IS GOING TO CHOKE ME LIKE HE DID TO FINN!_

But Kurt was surprised to feel his cheeks getting caressed by big warm fingers. Kurt felt his face heating up, there bodies were only inches apart it made him feel so trapped. King Dave smirked.

_I've got you now….._

Kurt snapped back into reality and pushed King Dave away from him. He went over to check on Finn. He was lying on the floor; his breathing became more stable but was still pale due to the attack.

"So is this a deal old man?" King Dave said "you know I don't have all day"

King Burt looked at his two sons and shut his eyes "no…" King Dave let out a heavy sigh.

_Stubborn old fool….._

King Burt stood up opening his eyes to glare at the selfish monarch "you might have tens or thousands of strong men, but my kingdom has something yours does not"

"And what is that?" King Dave said in amusement.

"Happiness"

"Who needs happiness when you have power?" he snorted.

"Peace"

The King let out a cold laugh "who needs peace when you have land"

"And love…'

King Dave's laughter stopped. He stared at King Burt with a blank expression and began to grin again.

"Who needs love, when you have hundreds of woman begging at your feet"

Kurt looked in disgust; King Dave was a monster and a narcissist at that too. And Kurt knew what he had to do, not only for his kingdom but his family.

"You have yourself a deal"

King Burt turned shocked at what his son just uttered out of his mouth. King Dave grinned.

"N-No Kurt y-you can't" Finn protested weakly.

Kurt turned and gave his brother a sad smile "I made my decision and I am going with King Dave"

King Dave grin widened on his face he had won. But inside he couldn't help but be impressed.

_Kurt this young prince, is willing to give up his freedom for the sake of his kingdom?_

"Then it is settled" Kind Dave said turning as a he marched out of the room a very happy man.

Kurt turned to face his dad. And couldn't help but tear up at the sight of his father in great distress and his brother on the floor who nearly suffocated. Kurt ran to King Burt and began to sob in his chest.

"Shhh...it's okay Kurt" King Burt soothed his shaking son.

"I-I just d-didn't want a-anybody to-to die!" Kurt choked trying to control his tears streaming down his flushed face.

"I know" King Burt hugged Kurt harder "I know…"

* * *

><p>Hope you like it :) Reviews would be nice<p> 


End file.
